Pacar
by dhiya chan
Summary: Apa itu pacar? Teman yang diistimewakan? Jika begitu mengapa ucapan seorang anak berusia 6 tahun bisa merubah masa depannya hingga begitu pelik!/ sasunaru fic/ partypup/ 1th partypup/ fluffpartypup


**...**

"Sasuke-kun~ Sasuke-kun~" Sesosok gadis cilik berkulit putih menarik ujung seragam TK bocah lelaki yang sedang memasukan pasir kedalam ember kecil.

Membalikan badan. "Apa?"

"Ah!" Tak menduga akan mendapatkan perhatian bocah itu, pipi si gadis pun bersemu— tersipu malu. "Bisa kau buatkan sesuatu untukku?"

Mata onyx kelam tersebut memandang sekilas arah jari telunjuk si gadis yang mengarah ke sudut kolam pasir. "Kau ingin aku membuat apa?"

Mengaitkan jemari tangan yang saling menggenggam erat keatas dada, gadis itu berseru riang. "Aku ingin sebuah benteng!"

"Benteng?" Sebut bocah memiliki rambut raven tersebut seraya mendelik kearah dua buah pilar yang dicetak menggunakan pipa setinggi 30 cm. "Kau sudah mempunyai benteng."

Menggeleng kuat. "Tapi tidak sebagus punya Sasuke!"

Bocah tersebut menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gusar, menyadari jika ia bukanlah seorang ekspert. "Punyaku juga tidak bagus. Kalau kau memintaku membuatnya, istanamu jadi tambah jelek Sakura."

Tak tergugah dengan penolakan sang bocah, gadis bernama Sakura itu makin gigih menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa! Asalkan Sasuke yang membuatnya aku sudah merasa sangat senang."

Meski terlihat bimbang, bocah raven itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui permintaan Sakura. "Baiklah."

"Yayyy! Sasuke memang baik~" Teriaknya girang, senang bukan kepalang melihat Sasuke membawa sekop plastik seraya mendekati teritori miliknya yang berada disudut kolam pasir.

"Kau ingin tiangnya ada berapa?" Anak laki-laki berusia 6 rahun tersebut mulai mengambil pasir menggunakan sekop plastik kemudian memasukannya kedalam ember.

Berpikir sejenak, Sakura lekas mengacungkan jarinya. "Empat!"

"Huh? Cuma empat?" Ungkapnya memukul-mukul permukaan pasir yang telah dipenuhi pasir guna memadatkannya ke dalam ember. "Itu mudah." Dalam satu kali gerakan, Sasuke pun membalikan ember tersebut.

"Uwaaaa~" Mata emerlad Sakura berbinar cerah begitu melihat Sasuke menarik keatas ember tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. "Sasuke memang he—"

"Hei lihat itu!?" Seorang gadis kecil berseru keras, menunjuk keramaian didekat wahana perosotan dimana seorang anak lelaki nampak dihadang empat orang bocah.

"Dia diganggu lagi." Bisik teman si gadis.

"Wajar saja. Dia kan nakal. Makanya diganggu."

"Kau benar! Dia sangat nakal. Aku juga tidak suka dengannya!" Mengangguk kecil, gadis lainnya menatap intens kearah dua orang teman sebaya. "Ibu ku bilang, jangan bermain dengan anak-anak nakal. Nanti kita juga akan menjadi nakal!"

Dua gadis lainnya terperangah, menatap tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar!" Ungkapnya lantang. "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah ajak dia main lagi. Kalau tidak, kita akan jadi nakal juga!?"

Mengeratkan gigi menahan perasaan geram, Sasuke— bocah raven itu pun melepaskan sekop plastik yang ada ditangan keatas gundukan pasir seraya bangkit berdiri.

" -kun? Ka-Kau mau kemana?" Sakura terperanjat, menatap bingung mendapati Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak, perlahan membalikan badan yang kemudian melangkah mantap meninggalkan istana pasir milik Sakura. "Sa..Sasuke-kun!?"

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana langkah kaki Sasuke akan terhenti. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ekspresi dipancarkan bocah TK itu menampakan dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Marah...

Ya bocah cilik itu tak mampu lagi membendung amarah yang merasuk ke relung hati begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dan tak terlalu menerka lebih jauh, ketika melihat langkah kakinya yang berhenti tepat diantara kerumunan siswa-siswa tersebut. Semua orang tahu, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Sebelah alis salah seorang bocah terangkat, saat memandang Sasuke yang berdiri diantara mereka. "Kenapa kau ada di—"

Cubit!

"—AAAAA! SAKIT!" Teriakan si bocah pun terdengar, nyaris histeris ketika Sasuke mencubit erat hidung si bocah. "MAMA!"

"AAAAA!" Empat orang anak laki-laki yang semula berada disamping si bocah reflek mundur teratur seraya menjerit histeris dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

"Masih mau?" Sudut bibir Sasuke terlihat, menyeringai kecil. "Rasakan ini!" Tetapi sedetik kemudian seringai tersebut menghilang, berganti dengan raut kesal ketika mencubit hidung bocah itu semakin kuat. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Be..Berhe..ti!" Bocah bersurai coklat itu meronta, hendak melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada dihidungnya namun, bukannya berhasil melepaskan diri. Jari Sasuke malah mengapit hidungnya kian erat. "Be...hen!"

"Apa?" Sembari mencubit hidung si bocah Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Berpura-pura mendengar ucapan bocah itu walau raut wajahnya tak menunjukan reaksi serupa. "Kau ingin aku memukulmu? Begitu?"

"GYAAA!" Salah seorang teman bocah berambut coklat menunjuk Sasuke secara terang-terangan meski berlindung dibalik tubuh temannya yang lain. "Akan kuberitahu pada ibu guru kalau kau nakal, Sasuke! Kau na—"

"Kalian lah yang nakal!" Mata onyx sekelam malam menatap bengis kearah empat orang bocah tersebut, tak sungkan menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya. "Aku akan bilang kepada ibu guru kalau kalian main keroyokan!"

Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke, bocah bersurai biru itu pun balas menatap tajam. "K-Kenapa kau malah membela dia!?"

Mengepalkan sebelah tangan dengan erat, Sasuke mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja kalau kalian berbuat kasar kepadanya!" Menatap cemooh, bocah raven itu menghentakan wajah anak yang ia cubit hidungnya secara kasar hingga tersentak kebelakang. "Cukup kali ini saja aku memperingatkan kalian. Jika kalian menganggu pacarku... Aku, tidak akan mengampuni kalian!"

 **.**

 **Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pacar**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **Abal-abal, Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Special for Party PUP yg pertama ^^**

 **BANZAI!**

 **.**

 _ **11 Tahun kemudian.**_

Tepat lima menit sebelum seorang guru keluar dari kelas, suara bel pun terdengar. Menggema seantero seluruh sekolah yang disambut teriakan suka cita dari para siswi-siswi. Pasca mengikuti pelajaran selama empat jam penuh, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dinantikan selain jam istirahat sekolah. Momen yang paling ditunggu atau mungkin bisa dikatakan surga bagi para murid-murid setelah mengeyam materi-materi sulit dari pelajaran yang bisa dikatakan tidak mereka sukai. Selain karena dihinggapi rasa bosan, mengikuti pelajaran tidak cuma menguras otak tetapi juga menyita seluruh energi. Oleh sebab itu kebanyakan dari siswa-siswi pada saat jam istirahat lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang ketimbang melakukan perkerjaan lainnya. Jika waktu istirahat usai, mereka akan direcoki lagi seputar materi baru dari pelajaran yang lain dan tentunya hal itu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

"Hei kalian!" Panggil seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. "Kalian mau kemana?"

Menolehkan kepala ke belakang, lelaki bersurai jingga itu pun menggerakan dagunya. "Kalau mau ikut, ayo! Kami akan pergi ke kantin."

"Kantin?!" Ulang pemuda itu. "Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!?"

"Tsk!" Decakan bernada kesal lolos dari bibir pemuda berkuncir nanas yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya itu. "Ayo cepat."

Mendapati salah satu rekan mereka telah bergabung, sekelompok pemuda itu lekas beranjak meninggalkan kelas mengarungi lorong yang kini dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang melintas hendak mengisi jam istirahat siang. Seperti siswa-siswi lainnya, tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan pemuda-pemuda itu selain bercengkrama, membahas topik-topik tidak penting atau saling mengejek satu sama lain yang merupakan candaan khas mereka ketika mengarungi koridor menuju ke lantai satu tepat dimana kantin sekolah berada. Dan akses jalan satu-satunya menuju ke lantai satu adalah dengan melewati tangga, dimana seluruh kelas yang berada digedung tersebut pasti menggunakan tangga itu untuk menuju semua tempat yang ingin dikunjungi, termaksud ke kantin.

Begitu akan menuruni tangga, tepat dari persimpangan lorong dua orang pemuda terlihat. Perpapasan dengan sekelompok murid laki-laki tersebut namun intensitas pertemuan itu terjadi begitu singkat, hanya berjarak beberapa detik saja setelahnya tiga orang pemuda itu lekas melewati murid laki-laki yang ada dibelakang mereka tanpa ada basa-basi. Mendapati hal tersebut sekelompok murid laki-laki itu terdiam, menatap seksama ke satu titik yaitu dimana kedua pemuda tersebut berada.

"Phew! Kalian lihat tadi tatapan mereka?" Ujar lelaki bermata putih tak berpupil. "Sadis sekali!"

"Bwahahaha!" Tawa pemuda berkulit pucat terdengar. "Kau benar, Neji! Apalagi tatapan Naruto?! Beuh! Sadis sekali sampai-sampai hampir membunuhku!"

"Tsk! Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Sai." Decak pemuda berkuncir nanas. "Dia hanya menatap kita, cuma itu saja. Tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan."

"Apanya yang berlebihan!?" Pemuda bersurai coklat merenggut seraya bersedekap dada. "Tatapan Naruto memang sadis! Bahkan terlalu sadis bila Sasuke ada didekat kita!"

Mengangguk mantap. "Kiba benar! Sepanjang pengamatanku, jika bertemu Naruto. Dia tak pernah sesadis itu menatapku. Serius!" Tungkasnya diikuti dengan raut wajah meyakinkan. "Tapi coba kalian bandingkan bila kita sedang berkumpul dengan Sasuke, pasti—" Sai menepukan kedua tangan, memberi efek signifikan akan ucapannya yang menggebu-gebu. "—tatapannya berubah! Persis seperti medusa!"

Kiba terkekeh geli, menatap sosok lelaki bersurai raven yang sendari tadi berdiam diri ketika menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Apa dosa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto sampai-sampai dia menatapmu seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Semula lelaki bermata onyx itu berniat mengabaikan percakapan teman-temannya. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Tetapi seiring waktu, rasa kesal kini menggerogoti hati hingga kini ia pun terbakar amarah. "Coba tanyakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau lah yang paling dia benci karena sering menjahatinya?!"

Kiba menggeleng kuat seraya menggerakan jari telunjuk kekiri dan kekanan. "Itu masa lalu, Sas. Dia sudah memaafkanku dan sekarang hubunganku dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menatapku sesadis itu, kecuali—"

"APA?" Seketika telinga Sasuke terasa panas, mendengar Kiba yang dirasa terus menerus menyulut emoisnya. "Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Wo~ wo~ wo~" Tungkas Sai menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan. "Tidak perlu seemosi itu Sas. Santai saja, lagipula Kiba cuma bertanya."

"Bertanya?" Kening Sasuke seketika mengerut seraya berdecih sinis. "Aku bahkan yakin ucapannya itu tak lebih seperti ingin menyudutkanku."

Neji, pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu nampak berpikir sesaat. "Bukannya bermaksud menyudutkan, tetapi kami cuma penasaran."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus. "Hal besar apa yang bisa membuat kalian begitu penasaran? Kheh! Kurasa tidak ada!"

Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya sejenak. "Wajar saja kami penasaran. Bukan satu atau dua kali Naruto memberikan reaksi seperti ini kepadamu, tapi berkali-kali disetiap ada kesempatan ketika kalian bertemu." Pemuda bermata malas itu mulai menuruni anak tangga, bersamaan dengan taman-temannya yang telah menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tetapi tak ada salahnya bukan kami merasa cukup antusias dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Apalagi—" Menguap lebar, Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan bermalas-malasan hampir saja menyenggol salah seorang siswa. "—bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang kalau dia itu... _Pacarmu_?"

Raut wajah Sasuke yang semula tak menunjukan sedikit pun keramah-tamahan kini berubah drastis. "Pacar?" Terlihat semakin jengkel. Tak bisa memungkiri bila ia merasa tersinggung akan ucapan Shikamaru. "Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mempercayai perkataan anak umur enam tahun dengan begitu mudahnya, Nara." Ungkapnya tak sungkan mengumbar rasa kesal. "Harus kutekankan, kami benar-benar tidak pacaran seperti presepsi yang kalian pahami saat ini. Saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _**pacar**_! Kakakku bilang pacar itu adalah teman yang diistimewakan. Karena hubunganku dengan Naruto saat itu terbilang cukup dekat. Aku salah mengartikan hal tersebut, dan..." Mengendikan bahu sejenak. "Kalian bisa melihat sendiri, kenapa aku bisa bilang kalau dia adalah pacarku."

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat. "Kau yakin tidak ada masalah diantara kalian mengenai _status_ tersebut?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Tentu saja tidak! Mengapa kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Ahh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya, Sas..." Kali ini giliran Sai yang terlihat gelisah, tampak tak enak hati. "Jika tidak ada masalah mengenai status tersebut, mengapa hubungan kalian bisa berakhir seperti ini disaat dulu begitu dekat?"

Ekspresi wajah yang terpeta diwajah Sasuke berangsur memudar. Membisu dengan mulut terkunci tanpa menunjukan reaksi apapun meski didalam hatinya tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gundah. _'Justru aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini...'_

 _._

"Sasuke-kun~" Sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda berseru lantang, membuat lelaki memiliki mata onyx tersebut membalikan badan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mengerutkan kening. "Sakura?"

Berlari kecil, gadis itu pun berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Mengumbar senyuman. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Err..." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya seraya mengalihkan pandangan. "Bukan untuk belajar sih." Gumamnya pelan. _'Tapi untuk tidur!'_

Ya...

Lelaki berkulit albaster itu berencana untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan memilih tidur. Dibandingkan harus berada diatap gedung saat cuaca terik seperti ini, perpustakaan jauh lebih baik. Selain karena berada didalam ruangan, tempat tersebut terbilang sunyi, juga mempunyai pendingin ruangan guna menyejukan badannya yang berkeringat sehabis mengisi istirahat siang dengan bermain sepak bola bersama kelas lain.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Kebetulan ada buku yang ingin aku pinjam."

Bergumam sejenak. Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk, mengizinkan gadis itu untuk pergi bersamanya ke perpustakaan. Lagipula mereka satu arah dan Sakura hanya meminjam buku. Tidak ada salahnya jika pergi bersama-sama. "Baiklah."

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan, tidak banyak yang Sakura ungkapkan. Tak bisa disebut mengobrol, namun mereka juga tidak sepenuhnya membisu tanpa ada pembicaraan. Sekali atau dua kali, mereka terlibat percakapan tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama sebab Sasuke sendiri merasa cukup lelah. Tak terlalu komprehensif akan niat baik Sakura yang tampaknya ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Bila tidak dilanda rasa lelah pun, Sasuke tidak suka dengan gadis yang banyak bicara. Terkesan berisik dan tak terlihat aktraktif dimatanya untuk sekedar mendapat impresi. Dan nampaknya, Sakura menyadari hal tersebut setelah mendapat cibiran keras dari Sasuke yang telah terimplush oleh amarah karena merasa **amat-sangat** terganggu akan suara berisiknya pada saat itu.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, situasi hening tanpa ada suara sedikit pun adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedua insan tersebut. Kondisi perpustakaan pun nampak lenggang sebab sudah memasuki jam pelajaran dimana murid-murid pastinya berada didalam kelas— terkecuali untuk dua orang ini.

"Silahkan." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura, mengintroyeksikan gadis itu untuk lekas mengimplementasi rencana awalnya hingga datang ke tempat ini.

"O-Ohh!" Sakura bergerak kikuk. "Terima kasih. Sampai ketemu la—"

 **'BRAK!'**

Sasuke yang semula akan beranjak meninggalkan pintu masuk dengan diringi salam perpisahaan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar suara benda terjatuh diantara belasan rak-rak buku tepat diujung ruangan. Meski berniat mengabaikan, tapi mau tak mau Sasuke diliputi rasa penasaraan, bertanya-tanya akan benda apa yang terjatuh sedemikian keras disaat kondisi perpustakaan begitu sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan para murid.

Apakah tertiup angin?

Ahh! Tidak mungkin!?

Terkesan mustahil sekali bila tiba-tiba ada benda yang terjatuh hanya karena tertiup angin disaat perpustakaan tersebut bahkan tak memiliki jendela. Jika ada benda terjatuh sekalipun itu adalah sebuah buku, pasti ada satu hal yang mengimplikasi kejadian tersebut. Tidak cuma Sasuke saja, orang lain pun jelas diliputi rasa penasaran sebagai afeksi domain akan hal tersebut. Dan pengambilan sikap guna menginterpretasi kejanggalan itu adalah dengan menyelidiki untuk mencari kebenarannya. Tidak urung, Sasuke pun segera melangkah. Tak bisa menahan diri yang telah terkompulsif akan rasa penasaraan hingga berniat memeriksa ujung lorong ruang perpustakaan.

Mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat, Sasuke pun membatin. _'Apakah ada orang lain di perpustakaan in—'_

Mematung.

"AHH?!" Sakura yang sendari tadi mengekori Sasuke tiba-tiba membekap erat mulutnya dengan raut terkejut ketika sampai tepat diujung lorong yang diapit oleh dua rak buku berukuran besar.

Sama seperti halnya Sakura, ekspresi ditujukan oleh Sasuke nampak sama. Sama-sama terkejut tetapi bila dilihat secara seksama dapat diketahui jika raut wajah Sasuke tampak lebih dari sekedar terkejut.

 _ **Terguncang**_.

Ya.

Tidak ada kata yang sepadan untuk mengambarkannya keadaan Sasuke melihat sosok pemuda pirang kini terbaring diantara buku-buku yang berserakan dengan tubuh...

Ditindih oleh seorang siswa tingkat 3.

"Naruto?!"

Suara lengkingan teriakan Sakura memang tidak ada yang salah. Wajar jika gadis itu berteriak, menyalurkan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan saat menyaksikan peristiwa _tak biasa_ terjadi dihadapannya. Namun yang membuat teriakan tersebut dinilai salah adalah ketika dilakukan pada waktu dan kondisi yang tidak tepat sehingga pandangan mata dua orang yang sempat menjalin hubungan dimasa lalu itu pun bertemu, saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan raut wajah Naruto berangsur berubah— tampak terkejut seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Dorong!

Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh pemuda yang sedang menindihnya seraya bangkit berdiri sembari mengigiti bibir bagian bawah dengan erat, menatap tajam kearah Sasuke disertai ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Tabrak!

Pemuda pirang itu menabrakan pundaknya kearah Sakura ketika berlalu, meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut tanpa berujar sepatah kata sekedar untuk memberi penjelasan akan peristiwa tersebut.

"Hei! Naruto!?" Seru siswa tingkat tiga itu ikut bangkit berdiri kemudian mengejar si pemuda.

Memandangi kepergian kedua orang tersebut melalui sudut mata, Sakura pun beralih. Memandangi lelaki raven yang masih membisu dengan tangan mengepal erat. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke terperanjat saat merasakan tangan Sakura memegang lembut pundaknya. "O-Ohh..." Dengan senyum dipaksakan, Sasuke menatap gadis itu seraya menggaruk rambutnya. "Mungkin, aku akan ada baiknya aku memilih tempat lain."

"Sa..Sasuke—"

Tanpa berujar lebih lanjut, Sasuke lekas membalikan badan. Melangkah lebar meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri keluar dari ruang perpustakaan tersebut, tak lagi memiliki hasrat untuk melanjutkan rencana awal yang semula ingin menggunakan perpustakaan sebagai tempat tidur siang.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang ke keberapa kali ibunya meminta Sasuke segera dari kamar, namun lelaki memiliki tinggi 187 cm itu selalu saja menolak. Dan bila ditanya mengapa, Sasuke selalu saja berkilah, membuat alasan bila ia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali.

"Hahh..." Kembali. Desahan nafas panjang mengalun dari bibir lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas kursi belajar.

Dengan tatapan kosong lelaki itu pun memutar kursi tersebut ke kiri dan ke kanan secara berkala, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya terus-menerus memikirkan peristiwa tersebut tiada henti hingga kini dia telihat seperti sedang melamuni sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat membekas di pikirannya akan peristiwa yang terjadi di perpustakaan, dimana sang _mantan kekasih_ dimasa lalu sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang dan hal itu terjadi **tepat** didepan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru waktu itu..." Ucap Sasuke gundah, tak bisa memungkiri bila kini hatinya terasa sakit. Terenyuh akan manifestasi yang lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Kalau perubahan sikap Naruto sekarang dilatar-belakangi oleh status hubungan kami dimasa lalu?"

Wajar rasanya jika Sasuke berpikir demikian disaat apa yang ia lihat tadi terkesan menjelaskan semuanya. Selama ini pria raven itu tidaklah buta akan perubahan sikap Naruto yang terlihat menyimpan suatu amarah besar kepada dirinya. Ia tahu Naruto sangat membencinya dan hal tersebut terbukti ketika pemuda itu sering menatap tajam kearah Sasuke saat tak sengaja bertemu. Lelaki berkulit albaster itu bukannya bermaksud tidak peduli hingga terlihat mengabaikan kebencian Naruto, tetapi ia sudah lelah mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan tersebut. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan lelaki itu benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Sasuke berani bersumpah, ia merasa tak pernah menyakiti Naruto atau pun melakukan sesuatu sesuatu yang salah pada pemuda itu. Jika ditanya apakah Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk berbicara pada Naruto guna menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, maka dengan lantang Sasuke akan jawab percuma. Naruto selalu menghindar, tak mau bertemu atau pun berbicara kepada Sasuke sekedar memberikan penjelasan.

Menilik secara garis besar apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan siang tadi, Sasuke sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan bila memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru pada saat itu.

 _'Apakah karena pengakuan ku sewaktu dulu yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah pacarku, yang membuat dia bisa berubah?'_ Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, menghela nafas berat begitu menyakini spekulasinya hanya bermuara pada satu jawaban yang paling tidak ia _**inginkan**_. _'Berubah menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dan karena itulah... dia—'_

Tak tahan dengan presepsi terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya, Sasuke menggeram frustasi seraya mengacak rambut ravennya secara kasar. Ingin sekali mengeyahkan kenyataan tersebut namun lelaki itu sadari ia tak bisa mengembalikan kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan disaat semua telah terjadi.

"Dia... Dia pasti membenciku karena telah membuatnya menjadi seperti _ini_."

Derit suara kursi pun terdengar kala Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kedua tangan lelaki itu pun terangkat, mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tatapan mata menyendu, teringat akan kenangan masa lalu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua saat masih duduk di bangku kanak-kanak.

"Haruskah..." Suara Sasuke tertelan oleh keheningan ruangan kamar. "Haruskah aku meminta maaf kepada Naruto?"

Ya...

Yang berlalu tak akan pernah kembali.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke merutuki dirinya akan kesalahan masa lalu yang ia lakukan, lelaki itu tahu ia tak akan membuat perubahan yang berarti. Tidak ada jalan lain selain memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan meminta maaf.

Walau tak terlalu banyak mengantungkan harapkan akan kebaikan hati Naruto yang mau memaafkannya, setidaknya Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. Lagipula ia tidak akan menuntut banyak sebab lelaki itu sadari Naruto pasti masih merasa sulit untuk memberi maaf kepadanya meski cuma sedikit saja.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dua jam Sasuke menunggu tepat di pintu masuk ruang ekstrakulikuler yang digeluti oleh Naruto dan selama itu pula tanda-tanda kemunculan pemuda itu tidak juga terlihat. Sasuke sangat yakin, anggota ekstrakulikuler yang lain telah keluar dari ruangan sejak lima belas menit lalu. Tapi mengapa hanya Naruto saja yang belum Sasuke lihat sampai saat detik ini?

Seketika, pikiran Sasuke diliputi tanda tanya akan keberadaan pemuda itu. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto hingga belum juga terlihat. Naruto memang sedang sibuk, ataukah...

 _'Dia sudah tahu aku ada disini?'_ Dalam sekejap, perasaan Sasuke dilanda rasa tak nyaman menerka bila memang pemuda itu tak mau keluar karena tahu Sasuke sedang menunggunya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!'_

Bukan tidak mungkin, dipertemuan yang akan datang selanjutnya Naruto terus menerus menghindari Sasuke. Saat ini saja, Naruto malah bersembunyi tak mau bertatap muka ketika kesempatan tersebut ada didepan mata Sasuke. Dan bila mengulur waktu? Sasuke yakin kondisi serupa akan terjadi. Perselisihan sepihak yang terjadi diantara mereka tidak kan terselesaikan. Begitu pun dengan permintaan maaf yang Sasuke teguhkan dihati sejak tadi malam juga akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan.

Tidak ada cara lain...

 _'Terpaksa, aku harus menerobos masuk!'_ Berbekal keyakinan, Sasuke pun lekas melangkah. Memasuki ruang ekstrakulikuler yang sepi hendak bertemu dengan Naruto. Bagaimana pun Sasuke telah berikrar bila dia harus segera meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu _**hari ini**_ juga!?

 **'BRAK!'**

Kertas-kertas beragam warna dan beberapa buah gulungan karton tiba-tiba terjatuh. Berserakan diatas lantai dengan seseorang pemuda yang semula memegang barang-barang tersebut, kini terdiam ditempat disertai tubuh mematung. Membelalakan mata menatap tak percaya kearah sosok lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerajinan miliknya.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu meringis, tersenyum canggung. "Maaf menganggu waktu mu tapi..." Meski merasa tak nyaman, tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Dan itu terpancar dari tatapannya yang menatap intens mata si pemuda pirang. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Nafas Naruto tiba-tiba memburu, mengalihkan wajah menatap kelain arah. "A-Aku... Aku sibuk."

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis. "Tidak lama." Ungkapnya serius sembari melangkah, mendekati Naruto. "Hanya sebentar. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan kepada—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA!" Jerit Naruto tiba-tiba, tak memandang sedikit pun kearah laki-laki itu yang berhenti melangkah. Disertai deru nafas memburu, pemuda itu lekas membalikan badan memunggungi Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, turut membisu diantara keheningan yang melanda pasca Naruto berteriak sedemikian kencang hanya untuk menolaknya. Tak lama bagi Sasuke untuk berpikir setelah mendapat penolakan keras dari Naruto. Memejamkan mata sejenak seraya menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke pun berujar.

"Aku cuma ingin minta maaf, jika aku berbuat salah kepadamu."

Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke pun lekas melangkah. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri diruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang walau hanya sesaat saja.

 _'Sial! Sial! Sial!'_

Tidak banyak kata yang bisa melukiskan suasana hati Sasuke saat ini selain perasaan marah, kesal, dan penyesalan karena telah membuat seseorang yang dulu begitu berharga baginya kini menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam. Mendapat penolakan yang didukung dengan raut wajah menyimpan perasaan sakit seperti itu, entah mengapa Sasuke ingin sekali memaki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu kepada Naruto. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Sebuah kata yang Sasuke tak ketahui artinya namun ia ucapkan kepada pemuda itu ternyata mampu membawa dampak yang begitu besar dikemudian hari. Hubungan yang semula begitu harmonis, kini menjadi porak-poranda, hancur tak berbekas dan meninggalkan suatu asa yang menyesakan.

Benci...

Didunia ini, siapapun pasti tidak ada yang menginginkan dirinya dibenci oleh orang lain. Terlebih dari orang yang kita kasihi. Meski rentang waktu perselisihan tersebut sudah berjalan 10 tahun, Sasuke tetap saja menyimpan perasaan sayang kepada Naruto sebab bagaimana pun juga mereka pernah bersama. Membalut asa dalam tali persahabatan yang begitu erat, begitu absolut hingga tak mungkin bisa dipatahkan.

Tetapi kini?

Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini selain menerima kebencian Naruto. Sasuke sadari, ia pantas mendapatkannya setelah membuat pemuda itu berubah sedemikian jauh. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang mungkin juga mengundang kebencian Naruto karena berakhir menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

 _'Ahh!'_

Langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, mendapati kilat berpendar melalui kaca jendela yang kemudian disusul suara gemuruh dari petir yang menyambar. Hari telah gelap, ditambah hujan pun telah turun hingga menambah suasana yang gelap terasa kian mencekam. Perasaan hati Sasuke yang semula diselimuti amarah dalam sekejab berangsur memudar, berganti menjadi rasa gundah karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan seseorang yang masih berada didalam ruang kerajinan.

 _'Naruto takut dengan petir.'_

Walau hanya sebentar, tetapi Sasuke sangat tahu apa yang pemuda itu sukai, ia benci, dan ia takuti. Selama mengenali satu sama lain, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Dan hal itu pun berlanjut sampai sekarang meski hubungan mereka tak sejalan seperti saat dulu. Diantara rasa kerisauan melanda, sepercik perasaan bimbang menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ditengah situasi seperti ini?

 _'Dia pasti merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang...'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke lekas berbalik arah. Melangkah dengan lebar bahkan kini setengah berlari menunju keruang kerajinan dimana pemuda itu berada.

"NARU—"

Benar saja.

Apa yang Sasuke khawatirkan memang terjadi. Pemuda itu kini meringkut ketakutan dengan kedua tangan menutup masing-masing lubang telinga disertai pandangan nanar.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Berlari.

Lelaki berkulit albaster itu melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin, berlari memasuki ruang kerajinan kemudian berhenti tepat didepan Naruto.

"Hei..." Panggil Sasuke lembut, berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu seraya memegang masing-masing tangan Naruto yang sedang menutupi telinganya. "Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada aku disini."

Mendongkakkan wajah menatap paras tampan lelaki bersurai raven itu, Naruto mengigiti bibirnya erat. Mencoba bertanya namun semua kata yang ingin terlontar terasa tercekat dikerongkongan hingga kini ia masih membisu.

Kening Sasuke mengerut, bertaut erat mendapati ekspresi wajah Naruto. "Kau masih takut?" Helaan nafas pelan teralun dibibir Sasuke seraya mengumbar senyum tipis. "Tidak usah takut, Naruto. Percayalah... Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Terenyuh...

Memejamkan mata sembari mengeratkan gigi yang bergemelutuk erat, Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang tangannya dengan kasar. Mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah lantai menghindari kontak mata yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Waktu itu..."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sembari berujar. "Huh?"

Perlahan namun pasti. Kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan itu pun bergetar kemudian mengepal erat. "Apakah kau masih ingat mengapa aku me...minta _putus_ darimu."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat kian menjadi-jadi, merasa bingung bukan kepalang ketika mendengar kata... _**Putus**_?

Hah?

Apa benar Naruto pernah meminta putus?

Kalau benar itu terjadi, maka pertanyaannya sekarang adalah...

Kapan?

Dimana?

Mengapa Sasuke tidak ingat sama sekali kalau Naruto pernah meminta putus darinya?

 _'Jangan-jangan...'_

Seketika pikiran Sasuke teringat akan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika memasuki sekolah dasar, dimana Naruto kecil secara tiba-tiba berteriak, berseru keras kepadanya kalau ia bukan lagi pacar Sasuke. Dan hal itu terjadi tepat setelah Sasuke...

"Aku tidak suka melihat mu dicium oleh Sakura!"

Jika boleh, Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepalanya ke dinding pada detik itu juga begitu teringat akan kejadian yang telah ia lupakan selama 10 tahun terakhir!

 _'Sialan!'_

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu!? Jadi selama ini, tatapan kebencian yang diarahkan Naruto kepadanya ternyata pemuda itu merasa marah karena dia...

 _'Cemburu kepada Sakura!?'_

Tapi...

 _'Tunggu dulu!'_

Sebuah kata terlintas dipikiran Sasuke begitu menelaah sikap Naruto saat ini. Jika memang Naruto cemburu karena waktu itu Sakura pernah _**mencuri ciuman**_ dengan mengecup pipinya, maka jawaban yang paling sederhana atas dasar rasa cemburu tersebut adalah cuma satu.

 _'Na-Naruto... Me-MENYUKAIKU!?'_

Ahh...

Walau pun terkejut, Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan Naruto begitu saja sebab tidak mungkin pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyukainya begitu saja tanpa ada alasan. Ya... Semua itu bermula pasti karena ketidak-tahuan Sasuke akan arti dari _pacar_. Seperti efek domino, dari hal sekecil tersebut ternyata berkembang sedemikian jauh hingga kini membawa keduanya ditimpa beragam masalah pelik.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Mendongkakkan wajah, reflek dahi Naruto mengerut dalam. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Menggaruk surai ravennya sesaat. "Karena aku tahu aku salah."

"Salah?" Ulang pemuda itu penuh tanya. "Itu bukan salahmu, aku tahu Sakura lah yang—"

"Justru itu lah letak masalahnya." Potong Sasuke cepat, tak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk menyudahi ucapan yang sudah ia ketahui. "Aku sadari, saat itu aku bukanlah termaksud orang yang peka. Tak menyadari jika kau terluka, dan itu adalah salahku karena tidak mencoba untuk menahan Sakura." Sebelah tangan Sasuke pun terangkat, menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan kasar. "Ditambah lagi, aku pun tak melakukan apa-apa untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan mengklarifikasi semuanya dan aku juga tak tergerak untuk menenangkanmu agar hubungan kita tak berakhir dengan kata pisah." Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke pun mengalihkan wajah memandang si pemuda. "Itu salahku, Naruto. Sepenuhnya salahku dan sudah selayaknya aku meminta maaf kepadamu."

Naruto mengalihkan wajah, tak lagi menatap kearah Sasuke meski sesekali meringis mendengar suara petir bergemuruh. "Itu terdengar egois sekali."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu tapi..." Lelaki bersurai raven itu mengumbar senyum tipis ketika mendaratkan sebelah tangan pada puncak kepala Naruto. "Bagaimana pun juga, aku berhutang permintaan maaf kepadamu bukan?"

Naruto tidak juga menjawab, namun disisi lain tak menolak pelakuan Sasuke sebagai bentuk realisasi bila ia merasa tidak suka. Mendapati hal itu, Sasuke pun mensejajarkan wajahnya seraya menuntun pelan wajah pemuda itu agar keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Bila kau tidak ingin memaafkanku. Tetapi..." Suara Sasuke pun terlantun. Terdengar lembut namun disaat bersamaan menunjukan keseriusan yang amat besar kala berujar. "Bisakah... kau menerima ku kembali seperti menjadi pacarmu, Naruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End...**

* * *

HUAAAAA!

GAJE BEUD! #plak

Maafkan gue para readres setiah dimana pun beradah! #nyemburnafaspete

Fic ini berakhir gaje, super gaje karena emang gue gaje bgt!

Alkisah ide ini berawal dari anak sepupu yg umur 5 taon udah ngaku punya pacar. Dan dengan ketidakberpri-kepacaran *uhuk!*, dia bilang pacar 5. Dan disebutin nama-namanya yang sebagian cewe, sebagian cowo =w= #plak

Suer disitu gue g merasa kekinian bgt, atau memang ponakan gue telah diracuni ma kata 'pacar' yg begitu awesome tapi g tau apa itu artinya wkwkwkwkwk #boom!

Karena mepet bgt, janjinya mau buat 4 utk party pup ini. Apalah daya jadinya dua gays TvT

Gue lagi males, banyak kerjaan, dan sekarang lagi ngejar fic buat si amma bininya ian keselek yg udah janji setengah tahun lalu OwO #yaalloh

Ini g dibeta lagi gays, baruuuuu aja selesenya. Jadi bisa dibilang fresh from the oven.

Alias nekat-nekat gtu bkin tpi jadinya...

HUAAAAAA!

Biarkan gue kabur gays!

Gue terlalu malu buat publish cerita ini dgn cuap-cuap ngalahin pidato kenegaraan #hiks!

Akhir kata...

Waabilahitaufiq walhidayah.

Wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabbarakatuh.

#ZENNGGG!

#KUCHIYOSENOJUTSU!


End file.
